My Choice
by Suna siblings
Summary: Cuma karangan Gaje. Buat ngilangi stress abis ujian. Enjoy it...  Reviews amat diharapkan


Forgive Me

By: Suna Siblings.

Disclaimer: This characters aren't mine. I just borrow it.

Warning : AU, Gaje, aneh.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

**FORGIVE ME**

"Sakura… Cepatlah, kita harus segera pergi!"

"Iya… Sebentar Sasuke" aku balas berseru dari dalam kamarku.

Terdengar suara Sasuke menggerutu di luar.

Ya ampun, tidak sabaran banget sih? Suruh siapa juga mengajak liburan mendadak begini. Bayangkan, sepuluh menit yang lalu cowok yang sudah setahun ini resmi jadi pacarku itu muncul di depan pintu rumahku dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyuruhku berkemas karena ia bilang hendak mengajakku pergi liburan di villanya yang terletak di pinggir danau. Alhasil, aku kelabakan merapikan barang-barangku ke dalam tas kopor tanggung yang biasa kubawa kalau bepergian.

"Dasar cewek, lama banget sih" komentar Sasuke saat aku sudah duduk nyaman dan jeep tua kebanggaannya sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hei, kau itu yang keterlaluan. Masa memberitahu mendadak begini? Aku kan jadi panik" aku membela diri walaupun tahu itu percuma. Aku tak pernah menang dalam perdebatan melawan kekasihku ini

"Ck, wajahmu jadi aneh kalau cemberut begitu"

"Biarin, week" aku memeletkan lidah dan memalingkan muka, menatap pemandangan jalan yang seakan berlari kencang.

Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap bayangan sesosok pemuda berdiri di pinggir jalan yang akan kami lalui. Pemuda tanggung itu mengenakan kemeja serta celana panjang hitam dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah tembaga menjuntai agak panjang hingga hampir mencapai pundak dan dibiarkan awut-awutan. Wajah pemuda itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena efek cahaya matahari, namun aku merasa yakin kalau pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang kukenal. Seseorang dari masa laluku yang pernah membuatku hancur. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah ia sudah pindah ke Tokyo? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benakkku saat memandangnya

"Hei, melamun" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku

"Eh, apa?" gumamku pelan, masih belum sepenuhnya merespon panggilan Sasuke

"Haloo… Bumi memanggil Sakura, do you copy?"

"Iya, aku dengar. Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali deh" gerutuku

"Aish, makannya jangan melamun. Melamunkan siapa hayo?" godanya sontak membuat wajahku memerah

"Yang jelas bukan melamkunkan kau. Jangan PD dulu deh"

"Hehehe. Ayo turun, sudah sampai" Sasuke membukakan pintu jeepnya untukku dan bergaya bak seorang pangeran gentle

"Nah, mulai lagi sifat childishmu" keluhku berpura-pura kesal namun tetap menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

Kami masuk ke villa yang lumayan besar itu dan segera menurunkan barang-barang kami. Aku menuju sebuah kamar di lantai 2 yang memang biasa kugunakan jika berlibur di sini. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari sejak setengah tahun lalu saat pertama aku ke sini. Cuma temboknya saja terlihat lebih kusam. Aku membaringkan diri di kasur dan mengambil Hpku. Tiba-tiba, benda itu bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kubaca nomor pengirimnya dan agak berjengit. Sederetan nomor tanpa nama pengirim, tapi aku sudah hafal nomor itu sedemikian rupa hingga langsung tahu siapa pemilik nomor yang tengah menghubungiku itu. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, aku menekan tombol answer.

"Halo"

"Sakura, ini kau? Apa kabar?" salamnya

"Ya Gaara, ini aku. Ada apa?" aku mencoba agar suaraku terdengar tenang

"Apakah kau di rumah?"

"Kenapa, apa itu penting bagimu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" tidak ada nada bercanda yang biasa kudengar dalam suaranya. Yang ada hanyalah nada serius, membuat perasaanku agak tidak enak

"Aku sedang menginap di villa di tepi danau Victorie. Maaf, tapi bisakah kau menunggu beberapa hari lagi?"

"Aduh, ini penting sekali Sakura. Beri aku alamat villamu dan akan kususul kau kesana"

suara Gaara terdengar tidak bisa dibantah. Tanpa sadar, aku memberikan alamat villa Sasuke dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Gaara langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku memberikan alamat tempat ini padanya? Ish, kau ini bodoh benar Sakura" rutukku menyesali kebodohanku.

Memang, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih Gaara kemari, toh statusnya sekarang adalah mantan pacarku, bukan pacarku. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aku tidak nyaman kalau Sasuke dan Gaara bertemu, mungkin karena bagaimanapun juga sakitnya hatiku oleh perlakuannya, aku tetap tak dapat berhenti mencintainya, mencintai pria yang pernah mendampingiku selama 5 tahun, pria yang pernah menjadi tempatku bersandar melewati saat-saat terkelam dalam hidupku, dan pria yang telah meninggallkanku tanpa alasan pada malam di mana kami seharusnya membuat sebuah ikatan. Namun sekarang aku telah memiliki Sasuke. Pria yang aku tahu sangat mencintaiku, pria yang dibalik sikap kekanak-kanakannya selalu memperhatikan setiap detil kecil kehidupanku, dan pria yang kini menjadi pelabuhan hatiku. Jika kini Gaara muncul lagi, aku tak tahu manakah yang kana kupilih nanti. Semoga saja kemunculannya kemari untuk membawa sepucuk surat pernikahannya dengan gadis lain sehingga aku tak akan pernah bisa merengkuhnya lagi. Ya, walaupun hatiku pasti akan hancur kembali, kurasa itu akan lebih baik bagi kami…

"Sakura, cepat turun. Ada tamu untukmu!" teriakan Sasuke yang menggelegar membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Bergegas aku mematut diri di cermin dan beranjak turun.

Ternyata, di sofa depan sudah duduk Sasuke dan pemuda yang tadi kulihat di jalanan, yang ternyata memang benar adalah Gaara. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya tadi saat aku melihatnya. Gaara, melihatku turun segera berdiri

"Sakura, lama tak bertemu" salamku

"Ya, apa kabar Gaara?" balasku berusaha untuk tetap mengontrol emosiku

"Aku baik, seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Err, boleh bicara berdua denganmu?" pintanya sambil melirik Sasuke.

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke juga bergantian melirikku dan Gaara, kentara sekali ia curiga dengan maksud Gaara.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu anda siapa ya?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu karuan saja membuat Gaara tersentak dan balas memandang Sasuke tajam

"Bukannya harusnya yang tanya itu aku?" balasnya ketus

"Apa maksudmu? Ini villaku, dan Sakura pacarku. Jadi aku yang berhak tahu" debat Sasuke tak kalah sengit. Aku merasakan hatiku mencelos, ya ampun, ngapain juga Sasuke bilang begitu?

"Oh, jadi kau toh pacar barunya Sakura. Baiklah, namaku Gaara dan aku adalah mantan pacar Sakura. Jadi, bisakah kau minggir dan mempersilahkanku bicara berdua dengannya? Atau kau takut aku akan merebutnya lagi?" sindirnya

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut kau akan merebutnya. Sakura milikku dan selamanya akan begitu. Baiklah Sakura, aku jalan-jalan di taman dulu ya, nanti susul aku kalau ia sudah pergi" perintah Sasuke padaku. Pandangan matanya tajam seolah berkata 'Jangan macam-macam atau kubunuh kau' dan menghilang di balik pintu

"Oke Gaara. Sekarang kau bisa bicara"

"Sakura, kau benar-benar sudah punya pacar lagi?" tanya Gaara sendu

Aku mengangguk "Ya"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apa itu penting bagimu? Penting buatmu mengetahui tentang hidupku?' jawabku menghindar dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaannya

Gaara mengangguk kecil "Tentu saja penting mengetahui kehidupan mantan pacarku. Karena aku masih menyayangimu" ucapnya pelan

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuannya itu. Bukankah dulu ia meninggalkanku begitu saja untuk hidup di Tokyo tanpa memberi kejelasan apapun?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Gaara mendesah "Alasanku pergi saat itu adalah karena ibuku sakit parah dan ingin agar aku tetap di sisinya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan dapat bertahan di sisiku. Karena itu, aku melepasmu"

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau menghubungiku lagi?" geramku merasa agak marah padanya

"Ibuku meninggal tahum lalu" Gaara menghela nafas "dan kini aku ingin kembali denganmu. Jadi katakan padaku, apakah kau mencintai pemuda itu?"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke" anggukku "tapi takkan ada yang bisa membuatku mencintainya melebihi cintaku padamu" tambahku lagi.

Gaara mengangguk "Manakah yang kau pilih, aku atau dia?"

"Aku tak bisa memilih.." suaraku mulai meninggi "aku tak bisa kehilangan kalian berdua"

"Aku mengerti" Gaara membelai pipiku "Kalau begitu, selama dia tidak tahu. Aku rela menjadi yang kedua.."

Dan kata-katanya itu sukses membuat bendungan air mataku jebol.

Gaara berpamitan pada Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua mengobrol di taman dengan alasan ingin mandi dan berganti baju. Namun, sesungguhnya aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Memahami semua yang terjadi sehari ini. Perkataan Gaara terus terngiang-ngiang di otakku

"_Aku rela menjadi yang kedua"_

Tak ada pria yang rela berkorban sebesar itu demi gadis yang ia cintai. Mungkin perasaan Gaara padaku benar-benar tulus, murni tanpa pamrih. Namun, kalau aku menerimanya, bukankah itu berarti aku mengkhianati Sasuke? Mengkhianati pria yang selama ini begitu mencintaiku? Tanganku terulur hendak mengambil baju dari dalam tas. Saat menarik baju itu, sebuah kalung terjatuh, kalung berbandul separuh cangkang kerang pemberian Gaara

"_Kalung ini hanya bisa dipasangkan dengan milikku. Seperti seekor kerang yang selalu memiliki sepasang cangkang, kita juga takkan terpisahkan" _ucapnya dulu saat memberiku kalung ini.

Melihat kalung itu, entah kenapa hatiku menjadi mantap. Aku mengambil Hpku dan menekan fitur SMS

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli aku sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum"

Dengan cepat, kutekan tombol send. Dan sebelum otakku bisa berpikir jernih, pesan bodoh itu mungkin sudah terbaca oleh pria itu.

"Sakura, maaf tak bisa menjemputmu dari kantor. Hari ini aku ada rapat mendadak" Sasuke meneleponku yang sedang berada di kantor dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya sudah, gapapa kok. Nanti aku naik taksi aja"

"Tapi jangan sampai pulang kemalaman lho… hati-hati, jangan bicara sama orang asing, jangan…"

"Ya mom. Aku janji bakal langsung pulang, ga mampir ke toko coklat, dan mencuci kaki sebelum tidur" jawabku gondok. Memang dikiranya aku anak kecil apa?

Terdengar suara tawa Sasuke berderai di telepon. Namun, tak lama kemudian suaranya kembali berubah serius

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik OK? Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa hidup tanpamu Sakura"

Aku agak tercekat "Baik Sasuke"

"Ya sudah, bye…"

"Bye…"

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, halte bus yang sudah hampir setahun ini tidak kudatangi. Tepatnya sejak Sasuke selalu mengantar jemputku ke kantor dengan jeep tuanya. Aku baru akan menyetop bis ketika sebuah mercedes hitam berhenti di depanku. Pengemudinya menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan menyapaku. Rupanya Gaara

"Sakura, nunggu bis?" tanyanya basa-basi

Aku mengangguk singkat. Dia kan bisa lihat sendiri?

Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya "Ayo naik. Kuantar kau"

"Errr" aku masih ragu-ragu sejenak. Namun, tiba-tiba cuaca berubah mendung "Oke deh" akhirnya aku masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Gaara mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dalam perjalanan, ia banyak bertanya tentang kehidupan pribbadiku dan tanpa kusadari, kami kembali menemukan _chemistri_ kami yang hilang dulu. Aku merasa nyaman ngobrol dengannya dan kurasa dia juga demikian.

Gaara ternyata bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dengan cepat, mereka berdua menjadi akrab. Itu menguntungkanku juga karena dengan demikian aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengan Gaara juga. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah ketika aku bersama Sasuke, perasaan bersalah karena sudah mengkhianatinya. Dan itulah yang kukeluhkan pada Gaara ketika kami berkencan setelah dua bulan menjalani hubungan gelap itu.

"Kau memilih siapa Sakura? Aku atau Sasuke?" tanyanya tajam

Aku mendesah "Tentu saja kau. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik putuskanlah Sasuke. Kita jujur padanya tentang hubungan kita. Dengan demikian, kita bisa menjalani ini semua tanpa perlu lagi bersembunyi"

Usul Gaara membuatku menggigil tanpa sadar "Jangan, aku belum siap untuk itu… Sasuke, aku belum sanggup melukai hatinya.. jangan sekarang, kumohon.."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan khawatir, aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Gaara merengkuh bahuku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Aku memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Sehingga, aku tak sadar jika ada sepasang mata hitam yang mengawasi semua perbuatan kami.

"Sakura, would u marry me?"

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas yang berkilau indah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan, keseriusan yang amat dalam. Dalam keadaan biasa, aku pasti dengan senang hati menganggukkan kepalaku, namun kini justru aku merasa bingung.

"Aku…" aku menggeleng pelan "maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa" desisku

Wajah Sasuke nampak terluka "Kenapa? Apa ada laki-laki lain di hatimu?"

Tanpa sadar, aku mengangguk. Sasuke mencengkeram bahuku erat

"Katakan, siapa dia Sakura, siapa laki-laki brengsek itu? Katakan supaya aku bisa menghajarnya" geramnya.

Aku merinding melihat luapan emosi Sasuke. Kudorong tubuhnya keras-keras dan berlari menjauh. Saat ini, hanya ada satu tempat yang menjadi tujuanku.

"Bawa aku pergi Gaara…" pintaku setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara.

Pria itu memelukku lembut mencoba menenangkanku yang mengisak

"Sembunyikan aku darinya. Kita bisa menjalani ini kan?" harapku

Gaara tersenyum "Lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Sakura. Itu adalah tindakan pengecut. Kuantar kau pulang, besok kita menemui Sasuke sama-sama. Jangan takut, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, bukan kau." Ucapnya pelan

"Kau, tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyaku takut-takut

"Tidak akan" janjinya bersungguh-sungguh

Gaara menekan bel rumah Sasuke dengan tenang. Sementara, aku bergetar ketakutan di sebelahnya, membayangkan reaksi terburuk yang mungkin diperlihatkan Sasuke kalau ia tahu kebenarannya..

"Tenang Sakura, seburuk-buruknya keadaan, Sasuke ga bakal membunuh kita" hibur Gaara sambil mengelus rambutku

"Kenapa harus membunuh kalian?" suara Sasuke terdengar dari belakangku

Aku berseru kaget dan membalikkan diri. Mendapati Sasuke berdiri kaku di belakang kami, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan ia menatapku tajam

"Ayo masuk. Ada apa kemari?" ia mempersilahkan sambil membuka pintu dan membawa kami ke taman belakang

Gaara mendesah perlahan sebelum menceritakan tentang hubungan diam-diam kami selama ini dengan lengkap. Tak lupa ia menambahkan cerita tentang masa lalu kami sebelum aku mengenal bahkan pacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke. Aku tahu, akulah yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Tapi kini Sakura mencintaiku… lepaskan dia.."

Sasuke bahkan tidak menunjukkan luapan emosinya seperti yang kuperkirakan ketika Gaara menyelesaikan penuturannya. Pemuda itu tetap berdiri tegap sambil menatap kami tajam. Tapi, ia tidak mengamuk atau kalap atau melakukan hal-hal sebagai luapan emosinya. Hanya berdiri diam seakan sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Sasuke, maaf.." aku berbisik "aku tahu kau marah pada kami. Tapi…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa akhirnya kalian menemuiku?" akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut

Gaara menatapnya "Karena aku tidak ingin kau mendendam pada Sakura. Karena itu, sekarang juga kita selesaikan semuanya."

"aku tidak marah… aku kecewa padamu Sakura"

"Aku tahu. Perbuatanku memang mengecewakan. Sangat mengecewakan"

"Aku kecewa bukan karena perbuatanmu itu, aku kecewa karena kalian tidak jujur padaku. Kalian menyembunyikan kenyataannya dariku. Itu yang membuatku sangat kecewa"

Aku tertunduk mendegar ucapannya yang diucapkan dengan nada datar itu. Aku tahu, dalam hatinya, Sasuke pasti sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan emosi

"Jangan salahkan Sakura. Salahkanlah aku, aku yang memintanya melakukan hal ini"

ucapan Gaara membuatku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu? Bukankah aku yang selama ini meminta Gaara merahasiakan hubungan kami dari Sasuke? Aku yang ngotot ingin tetap memiliki mereka berdua sekaligus, aku yang egois dan mengabaikan perasaan kedua pria dihadapanku ini.

"Memalukan, tunanganku ternyata selama ini bermain dengan orang yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri. Aku benar-benar muak melihat kalian" desis Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya

"Maaf, maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku ridak bermaksud menyakitimu sampai begini. Aku menyesal, maafkan aku" aku mulai terisak pelan. Melihat Sasuke terluka adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat di hidupku.

Sasuke mencibir "Oh, jadi sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau menyesal, dan meninggalkan Gaara lalu balik padaku? Lalu saat ada kesempatan kau kembali selingkuh dengan cowok lain, begitu?" sindirnya dingin membuatku merasa tertohok

Gaara melingkarkan tangannya ke bahuku, mencoba menguatkanku. Memang, semua ini adalah salahku dan kini aku harus menghadapi akibatnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu" sergah Gaara "sudah kukatakan kan, semua ini salahku. Aku yang muncul tiba-tiba di kehidupan kalian lagi dan mengacaukan semuanya"

Gaara membungkuk pada Sasuke "Aku tidak minta kau memaafkanku. Tapi setidaknya, tolong maafkan Sakura, jangan membuatnya sedih"

"Memaafkanmu? Memang semudah itu? Kau datang saat aku berada di puncak kebahagianku dan menghanacurkannya, dan sekarang kau dengan entengnya minta aku memaafkanmu? Tidak akan" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini mulai membuncah.

Aku agak mengkerut juga melihat pria yang selama ini selalu menganggap enteng semua masalah iru dapat murka seperti ini. Emosi Sasuke membuat dadaku berdenyut lebih cepat, penghkianatanku padanya terasa lebih buruk

"Sakura, kau benar-benar mencintai Gaara?" tiba-tiba Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu disertai tatapan tajamnya

Aku mengangguk "Ya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya"

"Lebih dari cintamu padaku?"

"Aku… aku mencintai kalian berdua!" aku menjerit frustasi

"Aku menginginkan kalian berdua.. aku ini gadis egois, aku…aku…aku tak pantas untuk kalian!" suaraku melemah dan akupun jatuh terduduk, masih terisak-isak

Ya, aku ini egois, jahat, gadis tak tahu diuntung. Bagaimana bisa aku mempermainkan hati kedua pria yang sama-sama berharga dalam hidupku? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan pria yang sangat mencintaiku hanya demi kembali pada pria masa lalu yang bahkan pernah menyakiti hatiku, pria yang pernah membuatku hancur?

"Sakura memang pernah mencintaimu. Tapi kini seluruh cintanya hanya untukku" aku mendegar suara Gaara, tenang dan dalam "kumohon, jangan menyiksanya seperti itu"

"Aku? Menyiksanya? Bukannya kalian yang membuat hatiku hancur?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara tawa getir yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Suaranya membuatku merinding

"Pergilah sekarang. Pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian lagi, selamanya"

aku menatap mata Sasuke dengan penuh tekad "Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau bisa memaafkan Gaara. Kalian kan sudah seperti saudara, jangan bertengkar hanya karena gadis sepertiku. Aku terlalu tidak berharga untuk merusakkan hubungan kalian" aku bahkan tak tahu darimana kekuatanku untuk mengatakan hal itu berasal. Yang aku tahu hanyalah jangan sampai mereka bertengkar gara-gara aku.

Gaara menarikku berdiri "Jangan mengurusi kami. Kami bisa menyelesaikan masalah kami sendiri"

Pria itu lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya "Jadi, kalau kau menyuruh kami pergi, kuanggap masalah ini sudah selesai. Tidak peduli kau memaafkan kami atau tidak, ini berarti kau sudah tidak mendendam pada kami"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Namun alih-alih membalas jabatan Gaara, pemuda itu mengayunkan kepalannya tepat mengenai pipi Gaara. Gaara, yang tidak menduga akan serangan mendadak itu terpelanting dan jatuh di rumput. Tapi, ia segera berdiri dan balas menyerang Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua sudah terlibat perkelahian yang brutal.

"Hentikan!" jeritku kencang "Hentikan, kumohon. Jangan berkelahi! Hentikan!" aku terus menjerit walau tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang menghiraukannya.

Sasuke berhasil menjegal Gaara dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang dengan suara kras. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, pemuda itu melompat menduduki tubuh Gaara yang tak terlindung dan menyarangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah Gaara yang mengerang kesakitan sambil merusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke… Hentikan!" aku menjerit dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

Dengan kekuatanku yang jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, aku mencoba mendorongnya menjauh dari Gaara, namun ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan mendorongku menjauh. Namun, karena perhatiannya teralih padaku, Sasuke menjadi kurang waspada sehingga Gaara bisa menangkap kedua tangannya dan menahan serangan Sasuke selanjutnya. Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke meronta, namun setelah beberapa menit pemuda itu mulai tenang.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Gaara dengan nafas tersengal.

Sasuke mencoba mencibir dengan bibir berdarah terkena pukulan Gaara "Aku takkan pernah puas." Ucapnya sambil berdiri perlahan dan membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum aku mencoba membunuh kalian"

lanjut Sasuke saat ia mengelap keringat serta darahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Gaara mengangguk dan menarikku, agak kepayahan mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur, menuju pintu

"Walaupun aku tahu ini percuma. Aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Maafkan kami Sasuke… aku menyesal" ucapku terakhir kali pada pria yang pernah mewarnai kehidupanku dengan warna pelangi yang cerah.

Sasuke tidak membalas, tetap berdiri memunggungi kami sampai pintu memblokir pandanganku terhadapnya. Kini, aku dan Gaara memasuki mobil Gaara, siap menyongsong hari baru dengan hubungan baru kami tanpa ketakutan seperti dulu. Semoga, aku, Gaara, dan Sasuke bisa memperoleh kebahagiaan selamanya.

**Yokohama, 25 years later**

"Tousan, kaasan, besok minggu aku mau mengundang orang tua Temari untuk makan malam di rumah kita. Boleh kan?"

Aku menurunkan majalah yang kubaca dan melihat Shikamaru, putra sulungku menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tersenyum geli melihat ekspresinya yang sangat berharap seperti ini. Sangat lucu.

"Mmmm, coba tanya tousanmu" jawabku sengaja menggodanya.

Temari adalah gadis yang sudah dipacari Shikamaru sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, dan juga merupakan pacar serius Shikamaru. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya akan disambut baik oleh kami. Kami toh mengharap Shikamaru cepat-cepat bertunangan. Umur Shikamaru sudah 24 tahun, Temari sudah 23 tahun. Aku menyukai sifat Temari yang periang dan ramah dan aku yakin, gadis itu sanggup mengurus putra kami dengan baik.

"Wow, cowok tousan sudah mulai pacaran serius" goda Gaara, membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah. Wajahnya saat itu benar-benar replika Gaara saat seumur dengannya dulu.

Shikamaru memandang aku dan Gaara bergantian dan cemberut "Jadi, boleh tidak? Boleh ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara?" aku memandang Gaara jahil.

Gaara mengangguk, sudah tidak tahan mengerjai putra kesayangannya "Baiklah, tentu saja kau boleh mengundang mereka. Dan mungkin nanti kami bisa sekalian mendiskusikan tanggal pertunangan" tambahnya usil, membuat wajah Shikamaru yang sudah serupa kepiting rebus kini berubah semerah kepiting gosong ^-^

Aku sudah membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan istimewa untuk menyambut orang tua Temari. Gaara dan Stella, adik perempuan Shikamaru juga sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaik mereka. Tinggal menunggu tamu-tamu kami datang, tadi Shikamaru sudah menjemput mereka, jadi mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka tiba.

"Klek.."

Suara pintu dibuka otomatis membuat kami bertiga meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu, berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu terburu-buru padahal aku dan Gaara sudah tidak sabar untuk berkenalan dengan calon besan kami. Di depan pintu, kuliha Shikamaru mempersilahkan Temari masuk ke rumah. Dan dibelakang mereka mengikut sepasang suami istri yang kuyakin adalah orang tua Temari. Mereka kira-kira sebaya denganku dan Gaara. Ibu Temari adalah seorang wanita tinggi, anggun, serta memiliki bentuk wajah yang ramah. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang laki-laki setengah baya berwajah lumayan tampan dan memiliki raut wajah tegas. pria itu menoleh memandang kami dan ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku memekik

"Sasuke.." gumamku, masih tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Masa, calon besanku adalah.. Sasuke? Mantan pacar yang pernah kukhianati dulu?

Sasuke juga terbelalak menatapku. Namun ia dengan cepat bisa mengendalikan diri dan tersenyum kecil, senyum basa-basi

"Sakura, Gaara, lama tidak bertemu. Jadi, kalian orangtua Shikamaru? Pantas saja wajah Shikamaru terlihat familier. Kau mirip sekali dengan tousanmu waktu muda nak"

Shikamaru terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke "Jadi, paman sudah mengenal kaasan dan tousan?"

Sasuke mengangguk "Ya, mereka dulu sahabat baikku. Omong-omong kenalkan, ini istriku, Ino. Ino, ini Gaara dan Sakura. Yang pernah kuceritakan dulu itu lho.."

Entah apa yang pernah diceritakan Sasuke tentang kami, tapi Ino menjabat tanganku dengan antusias "Aku Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga" balasku. "Errr, tidak enak jika ngobrol di sni. Ayo ke ruang makan" ajakku sambil memimpin jalan menuju ruang makan.

Selama makan yang terdengar hanyalah denting piring dan sendok. Sampai kemudian Sasuke permisi untuk ke toilet

"Biar kuantar. Sekalian, aku mau ambil barang" aku bangkit dan memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke mengikutiku

"Aku juga sekalian ingin bicara denganmu Sasuke." Ucapku setelah kami tiba di depan toilet

Sasuke mengangkat alis "Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah memaafkan kami atau belum" aku menggiggit bibir. Menyakitkan sekali membuka luka lama seperti ini "Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Kini kita sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Jadi, jangan sampai aku dan Gaara membuatmu tidak merestui hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari. Sejujurnya, aku ingin melihat mereka menikah, tidak perduli siapapun orang tua Temari. Kuharap kau juga begitu, jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi. Biarlah yang lalu hanya menjadi kenangan, jangan menghukum Shikamaru untuk kesalahan yang pernah aku dan Gaara lakukan"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan ke kamar.

"Jadi.." Ino meletakkan gelasnya dengan anggun "Kapan rencana pertunangan kalian berdua?" tanyanya sambil menatap Shikamaru dan Temari. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aku sih kapan saja boleh. Secepatnya kalau bisa. Tapi kudengar paman Sasuke sibuk. Jadi, terserah paman Sasuke saja" jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke.

Aku ikut menatap Sasuke tajam. Kumohon, biarlah Sasuke menerima Shikamaru, jangan membuat anakku terluka

Sasuke berdehem "Yah, kurasa aku bisa ambil cuti dalam minggu depan. Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu cepat kan?" jawabnya, membuat Gaara tersentak kaget, namun ia tersenyum senang

"Tentu tidak. Lebih cepat lebih baik. nah, sekarang kurasa persiapannya diserahkan pada anka-akan saja, bagaimana? Kita orang tua hanya tinggal mengawasi dan memberi masukan. Kalian belajar mandiri ya? Sudah mau jadi keluarga baru kan"

Goda Gaara jahil sambil melirik sepasang insan yang malu-malu itu.

Aku menatap Sasuke dan Gaara bahagia. Lega rasanya melihat mereka berdua bercakap-cakap ringan seakan peristiwa 25 tahun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku berharap, semua akan berjalan sebahagia ini selamanya. Aku, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, dan keluarga kami, bahagia bersama…

Tanpa sengaja, pandanganku bertubrukan dengan mata Sasuke dan aku menyunggingkan senyum termanisku padanya. Senyum terima kasih atas kesediaannya memaafkan kesalahan masa lalu kami. Sasuke balas tersenyum. Senyumnya lembut, namun kesan usil masih terbayang di matanya… yah, itulah Sasuke yang kukenal.

~~~ The End ~~~

Ehehe, Gaje ya? *Bow*

Maaf deh, ini ff juga saya buat pas lagi semesteran. Buat ngilangin stress (maunya, tapi kok ngeliat ffnya ancur gini malah tambah stress ya?)

Pokoknya, komen, saran, kritik, dsb samgat diharapkan.

Review please


End file.
